Finally
by jerna.collins
Summary: Juvia's wish to be swiped off her feet by a prince with an Ice-made Excalibur that night during the rainy festival- came true. And she's more than happy to be saved from the gloomy tower. (Gruvia)


**A/N:** First things first: so, this is a sequel to Their Wishes, though it is not entirely necessary to read it (but I still suggest you to do please check it out because you might be a bit lost in some parts in this story). Thank you, guys, for reading Their Wishes; it made me happy that you put your time into reading one of my stories. Thank you, **BonneyQ** for giving me some ideas for this—PS: though, Thalita, I didn't copy everything you told me. Oh dear Lord, no. my writer's soul would wither and die from lack of originalityXD—and also, I am grateful to **BrigitteoO** for your review to my previous fan fic which made me come up with the whole family stuff in the first place. So, um, this is all I have to say for now which means I have more to tell you later on. Carry on reading and I hope you will enjoy^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**FINALLY**  
A Gruvia fan fiction (Sequel to Their Wishes)

* * *

They look at their daughter who is now sleeping peacefully in her blue room, with purple butterflies painted on the walls.  
She looks beautiful with her wavy raven-black hair. Her skin color is just like her mother's: creamy and pale. She looks like an angel. Her eyelids flutter and it means she must be dreaming about something. But whatever that is, Gray and Juvia Fullbuster are certain that it is happy.  
Mizu, their daughter, is the product of the love they have for each other.  
During one rainy night when both mages first laid on each other, they were kids; Gray being nine and Juvia being a year younger than the ice mage. Let's say that when it rained, when Gray came to rescue Juvia from the bullies, when both kids ended up sitting under the tree just to find comfort in each other's presence and after the moment they wished upon a falling star flashing in the rainy night sky: they knew everything has changed. They knew it was the start of something wonderful.  
Gray wraps his arm around Juvia's waist and she rests her head on his shoulder. "She's beautiful, Gray-sama," the water mage says with contentment and a hint of pride present in her deep blue eyes.  
"She's our daughter, after all," he says and with a smirk, he adds, "and of course, she's got a gorgeous mother."  
Juvia giggles a little. Then both of them get out of Mizu's room, closing the door slowly but not entirely.  
The couple go to the living room. Juvia sits on the sofa while Gray rests his head on the water mage's lap as she strokes his soft raven hair.  
"It's her birthday tomorrow," she says. "Are you ready for our gift to her, Gray-sama?"  
Gray laughs nervously. "Is it really needed to do it? I mean, we could ask Natsu and Lucy to—"  
"No," Juva disagrees. It's only rare that she ever says no to Gray. "It's our daughter's special day tomorrow. We at least have to impart to her the thing that brought us together that night sixteen years ago."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Gray's mind flies back to that said time. He was nothing but a stubborn boy who surrounded his heart in ice because he never wanted to experience to love someone again. He had this strange thought before that there's no use loving someone if they're going to be gone someday.  
So, going back to what his mind is remembering now: it was a festival in Magnolia. He knows that stage plays—especially romance plays—aren't suitable for his liking but that one was an exception. The girl up in the tower caught his attention because he could see the raw pain in her eyes. He was fascinated by the ice-made Excalibur the prince was carrying around. Then it really rained and everything after that was the beginning of something new.  
Juvia and Gray were friends, more than "good" friends, actually. He encouraged her to get out of the orphanage to join Fairy Tail. And Makarov was more than happy to talk to the owner of the orphanage. If the master hadn't done it, young Gray Fullbuster would bug him for the rest of his life.  
Since they were young until they were teens, Juvia and Gray were on missions together, since the ice mage was a big believer of "ICE IS COMPATIBLE WITH WATER AND THEREFORE ME AND JUVIA ARE STRONG TOGETHER." Even if they were friends, Gray wasn't still open with his feelings and was very cold when it came to love. He knew the water mage liked him. Not the he's-hot-and-sexy-asdfghjkl-that's-why-I-am-fangir ling-so-hard like. But the kind that is really damn close to love. He knew her feelings toward him but he neither responded to them nor rejected her. He just let her be. Who is he to stop what one is feeling for him? But still, he cannot just let someone wait for him forever.  
So, Erza; the ever mighty Titania who may be a woman that almost everyone fears but is still a woman with a good heart and knew so much about love and tragedy: gave the ice mage a little nudge. Or more of like a necessary hard shove, really, to wake him up to his senses that he obliviously loves a beautiful azure-haired water mage. Gray chickened out at first because he doesn't know a single shit about the big L word but Erza and the other girls from the guild gave him an advice to face things.  
He took what they told him well but got weak-kneed every time he attempts confessing to her.  
But miraculously, he successfully did and they dated a few years and it wasn't a surprise at all that they got married: Juvia in her simple yet elegant gown colored in white with a very light shade of blue—you cannot almost notice it—and Gray with his tuxedo and he itched to dispose the garments because he couldn't bear the fabric sticking on his skin but he controlled himself and somehow, he survived not to ditch his wedding attire and everybody from Fairy Tail was proud of him.  
Then Juvia and him had their first honeymoon and the water mage got pregnant with Mizu.  
Gray snaps back to the present when Juvia says, "Remember when I gave birth to our little girl?"  
Gray smiles at the memory of it. It was summer and the sun was scorching hot and he was stretched on the sofa, naked when Juvia shrieked from the bed room, telling he baby's coming. Gray panicked and hurriedly put on some clothes and thank God they were near the hospital so, the ice mage rushed her there. Gray's strong, yes, and has a hard side but he had bitten his fingernails raw when he heard the loud screams and heavy breathings from his wife. It was summer that time but the moment Mizu exited her mother's womb: it ironically snowed for one day.  
And it was one of the best days in Gray's life.  
"We should go to sleep now, Gray-sama," the water mage says. "We've got to prepare for tomorrow."  
He chuckles and carries her bridal style to their bedroom. Juvia laughs softly, not making it too loud, aware that their daughter is asleep in her room. Gray opens the door with one hand, the other under Juvia's knees. "We're not going to make love tonight," she says. "If we will, we won't have enough energy for our daughter's sixth birthday tomorrow."  
"Damn," he replies, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I want to, but fine, not tonight."  
He gently puts her on the bed and he lies beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. She could feel his bare chest on her back; she could feel his heart beating.  
They talk for another hour or two until they exchange three sacred words to each other and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Gray and Juvia and the other from Fairy Tail are decorating the inside of the guild for Mizu's birthday. Earlier that day, the couple sent Wendy to accompany their daughter. Actually, the Sky Dragon Slayer likes it when she babysits Mizu because she is such a sweet child. She might have inherited Gray's magic type but she's got her mother's spine: tough and strong. What's more is, the child also speaks in third person.  
The guild hall looks magnificent with designs of blue here and there. It isn't at all a surprise that they're doing their best preparing the party and also their various gifts for Mizu: it's because she's the second child made by a Fairy Tail couple in the history of the guild. First, Asuka (Alzack and Bisca's daughter) who is now ten years old and the second one is Mizu. And it seems like the third and fourth are about to become possible because Macao and Wakaba have been betting since forever that Natsu and Lucy; and Gajeel and Levy will be together at last. They just have to be patient because they know that it won't be long before young Lucys and Natsus and Gajeels and Levys will be running around the guild.  
Erza, of course, is married to Jellal and the fierce Titania is now round and healthy, pregnant with their child. Makarov hopes that her daughter or son won't be as scary and as intimidating as their mother. But as usual, Jellal is away with Meredy continuing with their mission to take down all the dark guilds.  
"Juvia, you're working too hard," Gray says, looking at his wife trying to decorate one of the pillars with ribbons.  
"It's okay, Gray-sama. This is for our daughter, after all," she says as she pauses and wipes a sweat on her forehead using the back of her hand.  
"But you've done more than enough for today," he answers with his low, husky voice.  
"Stop using that tone on Juvia, Gray-sama,"she warns before she laughs breathlessly. "It kind of sounds seductive, you know."  
He chuckles and he clears his throat. "What, this?" he says, using his voice that could've make Juvia jump him.  
"Stop it," she says.  
"Okay," he replies with a smirk. Then he messes the water mage's azure hair before kissing her on the tip of her nose.  
They're still like teenagers sometimes. But everybody has a freedom to choose which way to express their love to a certain person.

* * *

"No, Mizu doesn't want this thick fur coat, Mommy," the water mage's daughter complains, obviously looking uncomfortable.  
Juvia smiles at her daughter and she makes her wear the red dress instead. Juvia adjusts it a little and voila: Mizu looks relieved.  
"It seems like you don't like the heat and a lot of clothings, too, just like your father," Juvia says. Her daughter laughs, her eyes that are shaped like Juvia's with the same long lashes but the orbs are colored in black just like Gray's light up with joy.  
"Is that why Daddy is always taking his clothes off?" she asks with pure eagerness to find out the answer.  
Juvia blushes deep red and giggles.  
"Yes," she says then warning bells ring in her mind and she adds: "But don't you dare take off your garments anytime you want."  
Picturing her daughter hanging out at the guild, subconsciously stripping from her outfit while all the boys turn to look at her body scares the hell out of the water mage.  
"What does that mean, Mom?" her daughter asks and Juvia but all just shakes her head.  
Juvia stands up, looking gorgeous in her simple white sundress and a silver butterfly clip resting on her hair. "Let's go now," she says to her daughter. "Mommy and Daddy and everyone else from Fairy Tail have a surprise for you."  
Mizu hops up and down and she keeps on tugging at Juvia's dress every minute to ask her about the said surprise.

* * *

Juvia slowly opens the large double doors and the inside of the guild is pitch black, considering her daughter's birthday party is scheduled at night time almost every year.  
Then the lights sparkle up and vanish all the darkness in the room.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIZU!" everyone else greets her cheerfully and loudly as they emerge from where they were hiding a few moments ago.  
The little girl claps her hands and she thanks everyone in her sweet voice. She looks around to see that the guild is so pretty, a dream birthday party of every six year old come true.  
There are butterflies with various colors flying around the guild—Reedus painted them and made them come to life. There are a lot of balloons flooding the floor and the boring looking pillars are now decorated in blue. She looks up to see paper-made snowflakes dangling above their heads, supported by strings to keep them from falling. Mizu sees a large table occupied by gifts just for her and on the other table, sits an enormous cake.  
She gestures her hand to hold Juvia's but she grasps thin air. She couldn't see her father's face among the crowd either.  
She could feel it—a miserable sensation brewing inside her making her want to cry. "Where's mommy?" she asks, her little voice shaking.  
Lucy walks to her with a sweet smile on her face. "Just wait and see," the blonde says.  
"Where's mommy?" she asks again. Lucy carries her up and places her on the table and everyone else is sitting on their respective places. The guild yet again turns dark, then a spotlight shines on stage and Mizu didn't notice this before but there is a small tower-like thing on stage with rain-like eye illusion falling all around it.  
Her eyes light up when she sees her mother look out the window from the tower.  
The young girl is like being hypnotized and amazed at the same time and she watches her mother act on stage with enthusiasm. She giggles and says, "THAT'S MY DADDY!" loudly when she sees Gray, wearing an outfit suitable for princes as he carries an Excalibur. Everybody else from thee guild hoots upon seeing Gray and Natsu yells, "Way to go, Ice princess!" to his guild mate.  
The story so far is fascinating and Mizu gasps with horror because she almost thinks that the prince couldn't defeat the witch that happens to be Mirajane, in her Satan Soul form.  
After the play, everyone claps loudly and Mizu's eyes tell that she's having one of the best times in her life. After her parents come down the stage to kiss her cheeks, she says, "Mizu wishes a prince would rescue her, too."  
Juvia and Gray both exchange looks with smile plastered on their faces, both thinking, _someday, there will be one._

* * *

**A/N:** THANK YOOUUUU for reading! Though, may I ask, was it fine? I think the ending was a lame ass shitXD and i do apologize for the errors and such.  
I actually wanted to make a part which includes Gray's courtship with Juvia and I was supposedly going to write a lemony part in how they made Mizu. But let me just say I didn't because one, le author has zero experience and is literally never been "anything-ed" and that includes: never been kissed, never received any flowers/ valentine's cards, never been chased by a guy and etc. and two, I tried writing a lemon once: it was horrible.  
Okay, so I think this is kinda cheesy in some parts, right? And they were OOC. So, I apologize for it. Anyway, please leave your reviews^^ any opinion and thought from the readers will be highly appreciated.


End file.
